yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hibiki Hōjō/Cure Melody
Hibiki Hōjō/Cure Melody is a main character in Suite PreCure of the series "Pretty Cure". Hibiki thinks that she has no musical talent at all, but she works hard at perfecting her piano playing. She also loves to eat sweet things, especially the cakes from Kanade Minamino's family shop. She is a bright girl and a bit of a klutz, but she hates losing more than anything else. She has a strong sense of justice, and dislikes underhanded tactics. On the other hand, Hibiki succumbs easily to loneliness, and enemies have successfully used her naive and unpretentious nature against her. However, this single-mindedness has allowed her great influence in bringing Ellen and Ako over to the Pretty Cure's side. Yuri Feats *When Hibiki and Kanade were young, they were best friends and played together all the time. They used to go to an old church to listen to music and sing together. Kanade is her childhood friend, and they used to sing and play together when they were children. However, a misunderstanding at the beginning of the school year caused them to break up, but they have since recovered and now work together to fight the villains. *Ako Shirabe and Hibiki often walk to school together, together with Kanade and Souta. Even though Ako often seemed cold and unfriendly, Hibiki enthusiastically embraced her into her circle of friends. After realizing that Ako is Cure Muse, Hibiki reached out to Ako to tell her that she was not alone, gaining Ako's trust so that she will fight alongside the other Cures. *The reason why she acts hostile to Kanade at the the first two episodes was at the day of the middle school entrance ceremony, underneath the third sakura tree from the entrance, she made a promise with Kanade that the'd go to school together from there, but Kanade never came, also she felt more depressed after seeing her with other girls; later they had cleared their misunderstanding after she knew that Kanade was keeping her promise and was waiting for her underneath the sakura trees too, on the other entrance. *If Kanade lefts her alone, she's forever alone, for she loves spending fun times with her. *The transformation and special attacks, even her regular attacks all are fulfilled by holding hands and other physical connections with Kanade, even outside their Precure forms they're showing to hold hands sometimes. *She saves Kanade from the Negatone attack by holding her from the waist far from it. *Often, she teases Kanade by sneaking to eat her cupcakes smiling playfully over Kanade running after her with rage, and when she teases her about her love for the soft touch of the paws it raises her spirit. *What fuels her and Kanade's energy to fight for the people, is the two girls who were waiting for each other and trusted each other. *She was pleased for reconciliation with Kanade, and said that they are truly compatible with a wink. *At episode 3, she wasn't interested in the popular prince at all. Gallery EP39223_18151.jpg EP39223_44244.jpg EP39223_503737.jpg EP39223_533666.jpg EP39223_540407.jpg EP39223_609943.jpg EP39223_613012.jpg EP39223_892291.jpg EP39223_1039505.jpg EP39223_1147546.jpg EP39223_1042141.jpg EP39223_1099765.jpg EP39223_1192725.jpg EP39223_1242575.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Neko